Miniature circuit breakers sold today are usually 1 or 2 pole units, in either 15 or 20 amp configurations (although units with additional poles and other amperages also exist), and can include electronics to provide arcing fault (“AFI”) and/or ground fault (“GFI”) protection. These circuit breakers are typically sold and packaged as single units, thus requiring stocking of each individual type or version in stores or in warehouses. There is an increasing need for multi-pole circuit breaker assemblies, particularly for residential applications, and thus there is a need for alternatives to the use of multiple 1-pole and/or 2-pole circuit breakers.